Texas Chainsaw Massacre: A New Generation
by YaoiSlashLover
Summary: Max has been locked up for 5 years. Now that she's escaped, Hell will be unleashed in the form of a new generation. Sequel to TCR.
1. Chapter 1

"Maxine Nicole Hewitt, you are here by guilty of...22 counts of first degree murder, 18 counts of kidnapping, and 9 counts of aggravated assault. Your sentencing is 25 to life at a mental health facility with no possibility of parole. May you burn in hell for what you've done."

22 hours of no light. No human interactions. Nobody even knows I'm here. Everyone is afraid of me...

Good. Maybe my little informant will let my family know that it's time for me to come home. I've been locked up for the last 5 years and it's time I show Texas what being a Hewitt is all about.

"Patient #18950, Maxine Hewitt, please prepare for transport." I slowly lifted my head as the big padded metal door screeched open. Two security guards armed in SWAT gear and face protectors stood over me with a pair of shackles. "Come on freak show, time to go." I growled as they unwillingly hoisted me to my feet. They attached the ankle shackles around me, connecting the chain to the safety collar that was around my neck to keep me from biting. My eyes shut as I exited the cell. No sunlight for almost a full day does hell on your vision. I kept quiet as I was walked with four guards around me, all armed with double barrel shotguns, one pointed towards the back of my head. As we approached the cafeteria, an alarm sounded.

"Security breach! Security breach! All authorized personnel to the front gate!" The guards dragged me along, as I could not be left alone unless I was in my cell. Double doors swung open as the guards came to a dead stop in the middle of the hallway. Tommy was standing in all his glory, covered in blood, chainsaw in hand. I smiled for the first time in over 5 years. Looks like they got my message.

"Don't come any closer or we'll shoot!" The guards now stood in front of me, their weapons now pointed towards my lover. Bad move. I took the chance and bolted towards Tommy, as he revved his chainsaw, slicing the straight jacket in half. I ripped off the muzzle, my mouth drooling at the smell of fresh meat. One of the officers tried to call for help as I tore out the wires to the power box. Everything went dark. Time to play.

Within seconds, the emergency flood lights switched on, revealing four dead officers with Tommy towering over their mangled corpses. He turned towards me as I took a big chunk of flesh out from one of the guards' necks. I sighed contently as blood oozed from my mouth, the flesh squishing beneath my sharp teeth. "Let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

Sweat dripped from my brow as I stared down at the corpses that littered the dirt road beneath my feet. I approached one of them, my psychiatrist to be exact, and gave him a swift kick to his already smashed in face.

"Did not know who he was fuckin' with." My eyes snapped up as I saw Uncle Hoyt pull up in his cop car. He stepped out, walking over to admire our work. He grinned and removed his hat, looking straight into my eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit. Ready to go home?" I smirked and bent down, dipping my fingers in the blood soaked dirt, licking them eagerly.

"Is there food on the table?" Uncle Hoyt began laughing as I stood up.

"Mama's expecting your arrival." I turned to my lover and nodded my head. He and I gathered up the meat, storing them in the trunk. I was so ready to go home and be in my natural habitat. Not in a padded cell with no way to unleash my inner beast from within. As we traveled down the highway, I got a stomach churning sensation in the pit of my gut. Not good. I glanced out the side view mirror and noticed a car following us. My eyes narrowed as I noticed it was another cop car from another county.

"We got bacon on our tail." I announced rather quietly as Hoyt checked his mirror.

"You know what to do." I nodded as we pulled over, the other officer following suit. My hand grazed the handle of my blade, ready to strike at any moment. The cop approached our vehicle, taking off his sunglasses.

"You were going pretty fast there, Sheriff. Can ya give me a reason why?" Hoyt held a poker face, staring up at the fellow deputy.

"Oh, yes, sir. You see, my niece here just got out of the hospital." I felt my heart skip a beat as I could smell the rotting corpses in the trunk, hoping the cop wouldn't smell it. The cop stared at Hoyt then leaned down, now staring me down.

"Oh, I see. Pretty little thing aren't cha?" I kept quiet as I tried to calm my heart rate so my hands would stop trembling in anticipation. I could hear Tommy's breathing get faster, knowing he was fixing to hit a breaking point. Hoyt noticed this and smiled at the officer.

"We'll slow down, I promise. Just wanted to get her home." The man looked at me and then turned his head to the back of the car. My eyes widened as the deputy's expression changed.

"Why does that man have a mask on his face?" We were all silent, waiting for the opportune moment. The deputy got a serious expression and stood up straight.

"Step out of the vehicle." Tommy and I remained emotionless and Hoyt stepped out of the car, laughing the situation off like it was nothing.

"Come on, man. We just wanna get home." The officer's hand found its way to his gun holster. Hoyt's smile disappeared and turned into anger.

"Look, now. We don't want no trouble." The officer kept his eyes on the backseat, carefully watching Tommy's movements.

"Do I have the permission to search your vehicle?" Hoyt stepped up to the officer, his slightly larger frame towering over the smaller man.

"We want to get home." The man's eyes darted to the back of the car, noticing a blood pool on the ground. My gut sank. The damn meat was rotting!

"Everyone step out of the vehicle immediately!" My eyes snapped over to Tommy as I launched myself across the driver's side and out into the road, knife at the ready. Hoyt smiled as he stepped back a few paces.

"I warned you." The cop didn't know what hit him as I began to slice and dice his body, a laughter escaping my throat that was not perceived as human. In no time, he was bleeding out onto the pavement, his jugular vein sliced wide open. I could see his heartbeat slowing down and it only made me smile more. Hoyt patted me on the shoulder, giving me a kiss on my head.

"You handled that very nicely, baby girl." I smiled back up at him as Tommy climbed out of the back. He threw the corpse over his shoulder and into the trunk. As we were fixing to get into the car, another car came over the horizon. My eyes narrowed as the vehicle approached, slowing down as they pulled up next to our car. The driver rolled down his window, the other 5 passengers trying their best to see what we were doing.

"Hey, y'all folks need some help?" I kept quiet, turning my gaze to Hoyt who walked over, staring the young man in the face.

"Yeah. My car's broke down and I need my niece here to go into town to get some help." The man looked at me and grimaced a bit.

"Uh, I dunno, man." The passengers then began laughing and snickering amongst themselves.

"Maybe the big freaky guy could go." My nose twitched as I bared my teeth, stepping towards the van. Tommy put his huge right arm around me and across my waist, holding me back.

"You keep your eyes off my man, meat sack!" I screamed, my rather sharply edged teeth glowing in the sunlight, my bright amber eyes turning more orange as I became fulled with rage. The group all looked at each other in fear, now very wary on helping us.

"We'll take her." All of the passengers snapped their heads towards the driver, all now frozen in fear. Hoyt smiled and tipped his hat, giving the man a wink.

"Thank ya, very much, young man. This is my niece, Max." Tommy leaned down, kissing my forehead tenderly. I smiled in a sick sort of way as I turned around, heading towards the other side of the van. The door opened, causing 5 other people to come face to face with me. They all were shocked, some gasping and jumping back a bit. I smirked deviously. Oh, how this little road trip with some strangers is going to be such a joy ride. I hopped in the back, having pretty much the whole back of the van to myself. The strangers all huddle towards the front of the van, all now staring in fear at my presense. I was wearing a slim tight black tank top that had cuts all over it, showing my pale skin underneath. My legs dawned a pair of black knee high tight chain pants, decorated in a blood splatter pattern. Also was a black three row stud belt, also with a blood splatter pattern all over. My feet had my three inch platform ankle boots, decorated with skulls and little chains, including three long 2 inch spikes adorning the front of my boots. I wore my black and red spiked collar with a pet ID tag that was in the shape of a red chainsaw that read "Max Hewitt" in black letters. And on my wrists, bondage bracelets with slave rings and chains. Needless to say, you didn't want to fuck with me. An idea then popped into my head.

"Does anyone have any scissors?" The group all looked a bit confused as they turned to one another. A redheaded girl then reached into her purse, pulling out a pair of black cutting shears, with different layered blades for a rather edgy and rough look. Perfect! I eagerly grabbed them and began cutting and layering. I worked my way upwards, now cutting below my ears. I then reached about three inches away from making myself bald, I stopped. All the girls looked in amazement as I now had spiky, layered, very short punk rock black hair. Not bad for a hack job if I do say so myself. I looked like a totally new person. I proceeded to use the girls make up to give myself black smokey cat like eyes and bright red. I looked hot.

"Can a girl bum a cigarette?" The driver tossed a pack to me, catching it with one hand.

"Marlboro Menthol Smooths?" I smirked and took one out of the pack, taking out my own lighter and lighting one up. I inhaled deeply, the nicotine rushing through my veins, I exhaled slowly, enjoying the nicotine high.

"Thanks, man." I attempted to throw the pack back at him, but he put his hand up to say no before I could.

"Keep it. For saving our asses back there with the sheriff." I cocked an eyebrow now curious as to what these sex fulled teenagers had to hide.

"Why? You got something in here that's...illegal? Dangerous? Immoral? Or perhaps...sickening?" The group looked a bit grossed out but the driver kept a straight face.

"We have about...a pound of marijuana in the back, behind you." Do what now? A pound of...weed? Fuck. Yes. I smirked and let out a chuckle, clapping my hands together.

"Well what are we waiting for? Can't let it sit there and go to waste now can we?" The group smiled as they pulled out all the materials needed to roll the plant. I reached in the back, secretly pulling out a vial out of my bra and sprinkling a white powder. It's time to get my biggest catch of my life. Seven teenagers all at one time? I've struck gold. My plan began to play out, the group getting more stoned than Jesus was during the crucifixion. Did I mention I have an offensive, sarcastic sense of humor?

"Hey, where exactly did you want to go for some help?" The driver asked, the van full of smoke. A smile crept onto my lips as I sat in the seat, perfectly still, watching my little puppets began to become still.

"Oh, just...anywhere." As soon as I said this, I grabbed the back seat to brace myself. The driver was then knocked unconscious, skidding off the road and into a tree. I slid open the door, stepping out to see Tommy and Hoyt with the car in perfect condition behind them.

"7 of them, Max?" I nodded with pride as Tommy walked over, his fingertips grazing my new hairstyle.

"You like?" I asked with a rather mischievous grin. He nodded as I gave him a kiss. Hoyt walked over, inspecting my handy work.

"Damn, baby girl! Crashed into a tree and not a single one of them are dead. Mama will be proud." I let out a sinister laugh and took my phone out of my pocket, dialing a number.

"Uncle Monty, it's Max. We're gonna need a bigger truck." I grinned as I hung up and stared down at the group of unconscious teens, my mouth watering.

"Teenage minds. So naïve. So...unsuspecting. You'll be delicious in tonight's dinner."


End file.
